Powerpuff girls Z x Rowdyruff boys Z : How did this happen !
by Puppenalice
Summary: The Powerpuff girls Z returned to their normal live after they defeated "HIM" ,of course theres still lot of villains, but their schoollives are in trouble when the Rowdyruff boys transfred to their class with fake names and it seems like already know about the powerpuff girls humanform and have evil plans in their mind , but the Powerpuff girls doesn t realize them !...
1. Problems ! Please see CH 2!

still in progress


	2. Are You Kidding Me ?

Puppenalice : Hey Guys! ^^ I´m happy to see you reading again . Anyway, I have Chapter-Upload-Problems so in Chapter 1 still can just be wrot "still in Progress", if not then you can skip the following because I´m going to repeat Chapter 1, that already WROTE. So if Chapter 1 working on your computer than you can skip to where is written " CHAPTER 1 END ". And I guess I have to mention that I suck at beginnings of Chapters, hope you enjoy it. ^^

* * *

*CHAPTER 1 REPEAT : BECAUSE OF PROBLEMS, HERES CHAPTER 1 AGAIN *

Puppenalice: " Hello everyone, thats my first story and I dont even know how to upload chapters XD, yeah anyway, the first chapter may be a little short but I hope you enjoy it, please give me some reviews, I´m sorry for every fail or missing letter and the cover is from BiPinkBunny from , please visit her account and her manga about the ppgz and the rrbz is amazing, anyway I have to mention that I don´t own "Powerpuff Girls Z", have fun!" ^^

CHAPTER 1 : How did this happen !?

* * *

( Normal POV )

Another peaceful day in Townsville, how wonderful.

"...And so, today we can say that..." Mr. MCgonnagel , the teacher said during another day at school.

*Beep , Beep , Beep *three belts in the bottom of the class maked noises interrupting their three owners from listening to what the Teacher says. The three Students were no one other than Kaoru Matsubara, Momoko Akatsutsumi and Miyako Gotokuji. Seems like thy´re were happy hearing their belts. After they looked up from their belts they glared at each other smiling and then standed up from their chairs.

"Mr. MCgonnagel, we´re not fealing very well, we´re heading to the nurses office, we´ll be back as soon as we can." they all said at the same time like they´re speaking from the same mouth. After the Teacher noded Momoko , Miyako and Kaoru walked through the door to the Girls Restroom. As they were in it they closed the door, looked carefully around them to be sure no one was there, and then opend their belts. A Flash of light and each of them had on an Costum with fingerless gloves, a little jacket without sleeves and a little "P" on it with their belts still there and skirts. Each of them had an diffrent coloured Costum. Kaorus was green, Momokos pink and red and Miyakos blue. After they transformed they headed to the next nearest window, opened it and flew away.

While they were fliying Myako, or better to call her Bubbles now, grabbed her ball in her belt, opened it and spoke to Professor Utonium.

"Whats the plan, what even happend ?" Momoko, better call her Blossom now, flew near to Bubbles and spoke to the proffessor.

"Some crazy Villain is triying to destroy the city, right under you, you girls have to stop them." the Proffessor told them.

"Got it, we´ll beat up their asses like every time."Kaoru, Buttercup now said as the last, then the Proffesor turned off his call.

"Okay Girls, Ready?" Bubbles asked those two with a bright smile on her face.

"READY!" the other two yelled excited with the same bright smile as her.

"Then, down we go !" Bubbles said before heading down with them at the same time.

As they were there, it became clearer, the rowdyruff boys were throwing around cars, boats from the nearest sea, and other things making the People screaming, panicing and things burning. In the whole Panic a Women even dropped her Baby. Boomer, the blue one, noticed it and flew down to the Baby just to see it wasn´t even scared neither criying, it just licked his amazing big Lolly Pop. Boomer, with his childish character, took the Lolly pop away from the Baby making it cry. As he begann to lick the Lolly Pop his brothers Brick, the red one and Butch, the green ont, noticed him and headed down to him.

"Stealing Lolly Pop´s from Babys, thats all you´ve got, seriously !?" Brick said looking disappointed.

"Yep, it´s like taking away candy from a Baby." Boomer said with a bright smile over his whole Face.

"Because it IS taking away candy from a Baby." Butch said looking like his Brother Brick.

"Wow, Butch you´re smart." Boomer said looking seriously happy.

"C´mon, we have to-" Brick tried to say but was interrupted by Blossom.

"How dare you trouble the citizens of Townsville so much."

"Oh C´mon, I´m talking over here,*sigh* well, at least you´re finally here, we´ve been waiting for you, we want to beat up your asses after all, Cooties." Brick said with a bright evil smile while turning aroud to see Blossom.

"Wait a sec, you wanna tell me, you guys made all this mess to get us here..." Buttercup figured out looking disappointed.

"Yeeeep" Butch responsed to her with a bright smile.

"...to beat up our asses, what we actually do..." Buttercup continued.

"Yeah, pretty much." Butch continued agreeing.

"..." Buttercup was quiet.

"...weeeell?" Butch stared at her puzzled.

"...ARE YOU KIDDING MEEEEEE!" Buttercup swingd her hammer but butch dodged.

"Calm down, women!" Butch said with wide open eyes. At the moment Buttrcup swung her Hammer a second time to throw them into the Space wiiiiide away from here, the boys made a little breeze that flipped up their dresses a little and disappeared while the girls blushed.

"I... I GET THEM NEXT TIIIIIIIIIIME." Buttercup yelled with a tomato red face so that everyone could here, probably even aliens.

*The next day *

Miyako was walking to school, like always she met her friend Momoko waiting for her.

"MOMOKOOOO." Miyako waved at her happily.

"MIYAKOOOOO." Momoko waved back as happily as her. After they found each other they bgann to walk to school together like every Morning.

"Huh?" Miyako seemed to ralize something.

"Whats the matter ?" Momoko asked worrid.

"Wheres Kaoru, we usually walk all together. wasn´t she waiting with you?" Miyako asked looking around. Her Friends are very important to her.

"Oh, I forgot to mntion. She said she´ll be walking alone together." Momoko told the worried Miyako.

"Why?" Miyako asked.

"You sure are worried. She said she has to take care of some things..." Momoko said slowly.

"Did she mention it were brutal things that would help her emotions?" Miyako askd not really surprised.

"Yep, she did." Momoko said.

"It´s sure because of the Rowdyruff boys." Miyako thought loud.

"I guess so, I mean, if I see Brick next time, I will throw things at him." Momoko said.

"I hope the guys will be prepared for next time, it took quiet a while to calm Buttercup down and thats never a good sign." Miyako told her with a worried look.

"Yeah, thats a sign for DEATH. " Momoko told her "I hope there will not be too many Blood."

"Yep. Otherwise we have to clean that up." Miyako started giggling with Momoko.

*In Class*

"Kaoru , what did you do while we were gone." Miyako and Momoko ran over to her.

"WTF? Why should I have done something while I´m alone." Kaoru glared at them.

"Because you are Kaoru Matsubara." Momoko said. After that Words Kaoru fell from her chair. "So, what is it. It´s better not something we have to clean up after you."

"Theres NOTHING" Kaoru yelled at them madly.

"Liar" Both, Momoko and Miyako said at the sam time. Kaoru again fell from her chair.

"Listen up you two-" Kaoru was interrupted by the school bell.

*Ring*

"The Teachers coming, we´ll talk later." Miyako said while taking her seat.

Moments after that a female Teacher with short black hair came in.

"Well , good morning guys." The Teacher said with a smile on her Face.

"Good Morning Teacher." All students stood up from their chairs and said that at th same time. After that they sat again.

"Today three new Students will join our class, please be nice to them." After the Teacher said that everyone became excited.

"Please come in Guys." The Teacher said. Moments after that the door opend and three boys came in...THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS.

"Yo, I´m Takashi." Brick said

"I´m Yuuma." Butch said.

"And I´m jiro." Boomer said.

"Kyaaaaaaaaah..." all girls in class exept our three Heroins became Heart-eyed. The three girls sat quite there and glared at them with wide opened eyes.

"That isn´t..." Miyako said.

"...logicaly..." Momoko continued.

" ...possibly." Kaoru finished their sentence.

The three Boys winked at the girls and they became even louder.

"THE HECK?!" The girls all said at one time.

* * *

Puppenalice : I told you its short, did you guys enjoy. Please give me reviews and visit BiPinkBunny ´s site. See you next time.

CHAPTER 1 -END- EVERYONE WHO SKIPPED CAN READ AGAIN

* * *

CHAPTER 2 : ARE YOU KIDDING ME !?

(MOMOKO POV / MOMOKOS VERSION )

Okay, so you wanna tell me they are going to visit our school, but that looks like the Rowdyruff Boys, what are they doing here, no normal school would let some crazy Villains visit it, didn´t they realize them...of course they didn´t, some police guys just suck, what do you think why we have to fight the crime. Anyway, we three just sat there with our mouths and eyes wide open and stared at them while a bunch of Girls screamed all the time falling for them. The boys , ...well, I dont know either they were jealous, amazed or wanted to learn from them. Why do girls even fall for Badboys, well, I know the answear but I wont tell ya.

"Ok Guys, lets decide where you sit." The Teacher looked aroud, thank you Teacher, I thought the girls would never shut up. I thought they would shut up but after like 5 sec´s they begann to scream again.

"OVER HERE."

"BEHIND ME IS A FREE SIT."

"NOOO: OVER HERE."

"GET QUICKLY OVER TO ME. I´M WAY CUTER THAN THEM."

Even Princess spoke up. " I am a Princess and I decide where they seat, and thats next to ME!"

"NEVER, KEEP DREAMING." some girls yelled

"WHAT WAS THAT!" The Princesses Face bacame reder than a tomato.

"What you heard." A girl said. Now they done it, the Princesses face became even reder and she begann to scream louder than anyone.

I became tired of watching how the Princess scared other Girls with big words, seriously, and I thought she grew up over the holidays. Yep, we´re still 13 years old.

In the moment I got tired and looked away, I looked back at the front of the class. Then I glared at Takashi, eh...Brick. Were I halozinating or were he realy staring at me so intensively. He didn´t stop staring at me. I just thought like "HELP ME". Then he looked away and searched for something near me. I let out a sigh that said like "I´m saved". After he stopped searching he foud what he searched for . I looked into the direction he stared and what did I find. A empty chair and table, near Miyako and Koaro were they too. That coulden´t be good, I turned around to see what Takashi / Brick was doing and saw him whispering something in the ear of the Teacher. The Teacher noded. Why have we got so many empty seats.

"Everyone, please be quiet and listen." The Teacher said and everything, even the Princess, became quiet. "The Guys said they´re really thankful for your Help but they need to seat near to each other and each of have just one empty seat but Kaoru, Miyako and Momoko have the three nearest empty seat from each other, so they´re going to sit there."

"Oooooooh..." All girls were said but have I overheard something, they´re going to sit next us!

Well, I guess I had a good life. Thats the end. Thats HELLL. They cant be serious!

The guys came closer and closer like the Hell did and Takashi sat behind me, Yuuma in front of me and behind Kaoru and jiro next to Miyako.

* * *

(THE BOYS THOUGHTS AT THE MOMENT )

Well hello, PowerPuff Girls Z

* * *

"Okay lets beginn with the lesson." The Teacher said. Right after she said thet I felt like Takashi was staring Holes into my behind. He didnt stop staring. T-That´ll be a loooooong day.

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIING -End of school-*

"HALEJULIA." I screamed, took my things and was the first to leave the classroom. I waited outside the schoolbuilding for Miyako and Kaoru. After 5 minets, I guess, Miyako came out waving at me and calling my name.

"MOMOKOOOO."

"MIYAKOOOOO." I waved back."Weres Kaoru again."

"Did you forget, she has a football training today bcause theres a football match soon." Miyako explained.

"You´re right, I totally forgot about that." I realized. "Well, lets put that aside. Wanna go with to a sweats shop on the way home."

"Of course." Miyako gigled.

* * *

(KAORU POV / KAORUS VERSION)

*In Classroom*

Looks like my friends already left. Well, its time for me to, the boys wont wait forever. I grabbed my things and ran out the empty classroom and through the empty hallway. Holy Shit happend today, I´m sure that those guys were the RowdyRuff Boys but like the Professor alway says, do not think something when you havean´t proofed it yet. When I still were deeply in my thoughts, I ran across a corner and crashed into someone. It was Butch,...er...Yuuma.

"Well hello, didn´t you look where you´re running." Butch smiled.

"You´re the one to say that, its your fault. And for your info, you cant trick me." I told him pretty rude.

"What do you mean ?" Butch asked me while he got up. I got up after him.

"You can trick Miyako and Momoko, but I´m not that naive. I know you´re Butch from the RowdyRuff Boys and-" I could´t talk anymore, he came closer, grabbed my arm , shut my mouth with his hand and Pushed me against the wall. "Mhmmmm..." I did because it hurted. I wanted to push him away but...he was stronger. I tried to get free but it didn´t work, after I looked at him he brought his face closer to mine. I could fel his breath a little. He smiled.

"You´re pretty smart Buttercup. I thought you were as naive as they were but seems like you´re not. I have to take more care of you now. Listen up, you wont tell your sisters they neither my brothers you know I´m a RowdyRuff Boy. Otherwise, well...I´m stronger than you." after he said this he squeezed my arm pretty hard. And I cant belive that I noded "Good girl, but I will watch you won´t tell anyone." After those last words let go and I dropped to the floor. He disappeared. I cant belive he was stronger than me.

After I calmed down I realized I was late for football practice. I ran into the changing room, changed into my gim clothes and got to the rest of the team.

"Kaoru, what took you so long." Our Captain, Takaaki, who got out the hospital for some time, asked me.

"I had a Problem on the way here." I answeared.

"Ok, I´m glad you´re finally here, we got a new player." Takaaki mentioned.

"Who?" I asked.

"Me." a familiar Voice said. I turned around and who did I see, Butch!

"Oh, do you know each other." Takaaki questioned.

"Yeah, we´re going in the same class." Butch said while my mouth opend.

"Thats sweet, then lets start everyone..." Takaaki ran to the Team.

I stood there as if I´m freezed. As Butch ran towards me he whispered into my ear "I told you I´ll be watching you. Now close your mouth and come.

"Eh...EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

* * *

Puppenalice :  


YAAAAAAAAAAY, another short Chapter done. Please give me some reviews and I´m sorry for every fail or missing letter. Hope you njoyed and see you next time. ^^


	3. What are little Girls made of ?

Puppenalice : Hey guys, it´s the 2 or 3 Chapter I´m trying to prepare today. I guess the third. Yeah, anyway, I don´t think I´m going to submit this today ( The 02/21/2015 ) but prepareing today. It took me 2-3 hours for each last Chapter T_T. But I don´t care XD. Anyway I´m sorry for every fail or missing letter, I don´t own the PowerPuff Girls Z and I hope you enjoy it. ^^

Buttercup : Get started already.

Puppenalice : Yeah, Yeah, I´m working on it, keep calm BC.

* * *

CHAPTER 3 : What are little Girls made of ?

**(BUBBLES POV / BUBBLES VERSION ´cause she haven´t got her version last time )**

"Whoa, so many delicous things, thats HEAVEN." Momoko said while getting haert-eyes and shes shining happily. We were on the way home but like always she wnated to go to a sweets shop. Well, I like to see her happy but to go to a sweet shop with her is like for guys going with girls to a mall. It can take hours and theres always a lot to carry. But like I said, I like to see my friends happy so I´m forcing myself into this sometimes. "Little girls are made of sweets..." Momoko sang happily while looking for the delicioust sweets. "And we´re little girls..."

"Momoko, lets buy already sweets so we can go home. I want to ask you guys something anyway so we need to get to Kaoru first," I told her with a soft smile.

"Oh, what do you want to ask us?" Momoko asked me turning around.

"I wanted to know if you girls want to sleepover at my House again." I said and right after that Momoko begann to shake. "No, theres no ghosts or other things anymore, we cleaned up the room that was guilty for that."

Momoko stopped shaking and said with a smile "Then sure, you can count on me, I´m coming."

"Thats nice. Now just Buttercup is left to ask. Then pick -" I said but stopped. A Bubble catched my attention. I looked around and saw a child about 6 years old. It was the girl I saved once.

"Hey, you can´t make Bubbles inside a shop." A female adult with black hair tied into a pony tail said, she had a working Uniform on. She was Probably the mother of the girl. "From where have you got that anyway, I thought you forgot your "Bubble-Maker" at home today."

"Yeah Mommy, but the kind Onii-san gave it to me, he could make so good Bubbles." The girl said.

"So you´ve got it from a stranger, give it to me!" The women wanted to take it away from the girl but the girl didnt want to dive it to her.

"NOOO, the kind onii-san told me to keep it." The girl ran away, she ran into my direction but I just watched. I didnt move. The Mother run after her child.

"Stop it, be a good girl and give it to me!" The women told her but the girl kept running while she hold the Bubble-Maker near to her chest.

"WATCH OUT MIYAKO!" Momoko warned me. I stopped watching and realized that shes going to crash into me. But I realized to late and she crashed into me. She fall with me and the whole inside of the Bubble-Maker Bottle was on my clothes, the women took the child that sat on me down and apologized to me almost 100 times, even the Child apologized to me. I said it´ll be fine and she gave me a lot of towels and left with her child.

The last thing I heard from them was "I told you you had to give it to me." and "I´m sorry..." .

"Miyako, are you okay ?" I heard Momoko asking worried.

"I´m Ok, I´m just going to the Girls Restroom for a sec, while I´m gone please pick some sweets and go pay for them." I still smiled.

"Okay, I´ll be waiting for you here." Momoko said, picked some...many sweets and ran into the direction of the "pay-desk".

I headed to the Girls Restroom, it was empty, no people in it or around it, but then again, Bubbles. Bubbles were flying over- and across me. I folowed the direction it came from, it was near. I looked around the corner just to see Boomer, ..er...jiro sitting there and making Bubbles. Honestly, that were realy good Bubbles. I looked at the Bubble-Maker he had and...it was the same as the little girls. He was smiling softly looking at the Bubbles, as if he were remembering something. Did I...blush a little ?

I was still hiding behind the wall next to the corner. I stepped 1 step back and stepped on a bottle that maked a loud noise. Boomer stopped smiling and looked into my direction.

"Who´s there." He asked. I didn´t come out. I heard how he stood up but not more. After 1 minute I looked around, he wasn´t there anymore, and I was puzzled, there were nowhere to hide and I would have seen if he left, right ?

Suddenly I felt somones breath near my ear, someone was behind me. I turned around quieckly just to see Boomer. I was about to gasp...

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Boomer whispered smiling laying his finger on my lips. "If you want to spy after someone, you have to be quiet, you know. Probably you dont, its not every day you can see you spy after someone, breaking your own rules of manners, right? Bubbles?"

"How...-" He still layed his finger on my lips peapiting his "Shhhhhhhh...". I couldn´t run, behind me was a wall and in front of me he, who was so near that I couldn´t move.

"For you "How": 1. If you didn´t realize, I´m a RowdyRuff Boy, 2. I can fly so you couldn´t hear, neither see how I got behind you." He still whispered. "Hey, hey, lets, make a deal, I´ll let you go if we´ll play a game that can continue a little while.

"W-What sort of game." I asked scared, he liked it, he felt how I´m shaking and begann to smile even more.

"You´ll keep your mouth shut about what happend here and you´re going to say what I tell you until I´m bored of this game. Otherwise..." He smiled evily and stoped whispering. He looked at me with his deep, dark eyes...and...h-...

...he´ll...he´ll said he´ll...!

* * *

**(MOMOKOS POV / MOMOKOS VERSION )  
**

I still waited for Miyako at the shop with many bags and things to carry. I finally saw her coming. Geez, what took her so long...something was wrong, she looked emoitionless, worried, scared...she looked wrong.

"Miyako, whats wrong." I asked worried, in that moment all her happy emotions came back and she looked normal again. She smiled.

"N-Nothing." she smiled. Something defently happend. "Let´s head to Kaoru."

"Okay." I smiled, for first I put that aside but I´m going to figure out what happend.

* * *

Puppenalice : 3 Chapters in 1 Day, are you Kidding me, well, 2,5 Chapters. Yeah, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, please give some reviews, I know I suck at english, I´m sorry for every fail or missing letter, I know the Chapter is short but again theres a bunch of questions coming up.

Buttercup : Yeah, like, stop reapeting yourself and upload the next Chapter.

Puppenalice : I´m going to ignore you so, anyway :

1\. What will happen if Miyako tells someone what happend or lose at the game ?

2\. Whats about Buttercup and Butch ?

3\. Whats about going to happen between Brick and Momoko ?

4\. Whats about the sleepover at Miyakos ?

5\. Whats going to happen on the next day of school ?

6\. ... ?

Buttercup : Yeah and 7. When is Puppenalice going to call the boys with their Codename ?

Puppenalice : Good point, I will try to get used to it. Bye bye, dont forget the reviews , till next time. ^^


	4. Just because you re pink

Puppnalice : *sleeping*

Buttercup : Heeeeey, wake up *pokes her face*

Puppenalice : Oh man , who did turn off my alarm clock.

PPGZ : Don´t know, but lets get already started.

Puppenalice : Tomorrow is the end of the holidays, I have school tomorow. Who am I kidding, you guys have WAY MORE PROMBLEMS than I have. *giggles*

PPGZ : HUH ?

Puppenalice : BC, Butch is folowing you around. Bubbles, Boomer plays a evil Game with you that will be even worse with the time. And Blossom...

Blossom : What, but nothing happend with me...

Puppenalice : Yeah, but very, very soon.

Blossom : Whyyyyyy ?

Puppenalice : Don´t think I leave you out just because your pink... Yeah anyway, XD. Please give me some reviews, hope you enjoy it, I´m sorry for every fail and missing letter. I will reapeat myself again and again.

* * *

** CHAPTER 4 : ...Just because you´re pink...**

**(KAORU POV / KAORUS VERSION ´cause we missed her and I cant tell you what the boys think yet )  
**

ITS HELL. Sience 1 Hour the practice is going on and I cant shoot normally because my worst Nightmare always 1 meter just away. WHY ! Why does he stare at me. Why did he join the Football-Team. Why do he do this to me !

"KAORU, SHOOOT." Takaaki said. We splitet up The Football-Team so theres two different groups playing against each other in practice. I was near the goal, I shoot, I couldn´t fail,...or so I thought. Butch got in front of me , got the ball and passed him to his Team-Mates. He was in the other Group/Team. He played against ME and WON...

"H-Hes even better than Buttercup!" I heard people whisper similar things. With that the Practice came to an end. I just stood there, freezed to the ground.

"Are you Okay, what happend ?" Butch asked when no one was around. Everyone already left. I ignored him and continued looking to the ground. My eyes were covered by my hair and a shadow, no on could see them. Butch tried to lay his hand on my shoulder. I realized and ran away quieckly. I stopped in the girls changing room. I changed back into my clothes and ran to the Schoolgate. I still was upset. Not because of the shoot. I heard that one of the players asked Takaaki if they should let Butch play in the match instead of me.

"KAORUUUUU!" I heard someone call my name. I looked up from the ground. Miyako and Momoko were waiting by the gate with lots of bags and things to carry. That means they were in a sweet shop with Momoko. Dont tell me I have to carry this...they were smiling, not like the others disappointed, they were happy to see me. I ran over to them.

"Kaoru, do you want to sleepover at my hous today. Momoko will be there and no ghosts anymore. I cant belive you were scared of ghosts." she giggled.

"Shut up" I blushed. " But yes, I want to, everywhere is better than home." I giggled with her.

"Why ?" Momoko asked puzzled.

"I lost today in a football-match and I dont want to tell my brother. And he figures out everything." I said. They were surprised.

"YOU LOST!?" Momoko yelled.

"Thats nothing. For us you are still the best. " Miyako said. Momoko noded.

"Thank you guys..." I smiled. We talked and giggled, then leaved.

* * *

**(NORMAL POV for a sec)  
**

Sometimes, when you think you´re alone, you´re wrong. Even now someone watched Buttercup. Deep in a Shadow behind a wall was someone hiding. It was...Butch !

* * *

**(BACK TO KAORU)**

*At Miyakos house...*

"Well, its as big as I remember it." I said. Miyako giggled and Momoko was amazed. After 1 Minute we got in.

"Good day everyone, what took you so long, its almost night." Miyakos Grandma said.

"Good day Obaa-chan." We all said.

"I had football-Practice and the two of them were in a sweets shop with Momoko..." I said but was interrupted.

"You dont have to say more, I understand." She giggled. We all giggled expect Momoko who was surprised.

"Oh, I have to call my brother." I mentioned.

"You can go over there, theres a telephone. Close the door, so we dont interrupt you. While that I´m going to make food, get you Pijamas and take out some Futons. " Obaa-chan said and pointed at a big room with only a telephone in it. I noded and got in there and closed the door. The last thing I heard was from Mokoko...

"And where should I call my parents ?" She asked with a smile.

**Note: You sleep on Futons.**

"Beep, beep...Yeah Hello, Matsubara here." The Phone maked, then the voice of my brother appeared.

"Hi, Bro, its me-" he intrrupted me.

"Kaoru, where are you ?"

"I´m at a sleepover at Miyakos house. " I told him.

"Ok, well, big news, from tomorrow were alone home." He mentioned. ...What ? My face dropped and my eyes opend wide.

"What do you mean." I asked.

"Mom, Dad and our brother got abroad because of Papas job for an month. You were late so you were left behind. I have to take care of you and I didnt really want to go." He explained

"So you´re my Babysitter ?" I giggled.

"Kinda." He giggled with me.

"Ok so..." He talked about some unecaserry and necasarry things. He mentioned "NO GUYS" some times.

"´kay bye." We told each other good buy and hanged up the phone.

After I got back into the living room, everyone sat there waiting for me around a table full of delicious food. We ate up. "Me and my brother are alone home now, you know." I said.

"Whaaaat, you´re lucky." Momoko said. Evryone giggled. After we ate everything up we changed into our Pijmas and got to bed.

"Not long and I and Momoko slept.

* * *

**(Normal POV again ) **

Everyone slept...or not ? Miyako still layed there with open eyes, she had a...worried look while she stared into the air.

* * *

**(MOMOKO POV / MOMOKOS VERSION of the next schoolday )  
**

Well, what should I say, after we walked to school together we´d go our own ways...They did go their own ways because of some reason. I had nothing to do, I just sat in the classroom until the beginn of class, with Takashi still staring holes into my behind.

*RIIIIIING Brginning of class*

Kaoru and Miyako sat down. The Teacher came in.

*Beep, Beep, Beep *

Our belts begann to make noises, I was happy, I could get rid of the non-stop staring Takashi...the girls didnt do anything.

"Giiiiirls, our belts." I whispered while the Teacher wrote something on the board.

"I´m sorry, you´ll have to do it alone." Miyako whispered back and Kaoru agreed.

"What ! Thats our duty, what happend to you." I whispered.

"..." Miyako and kaoru were quiet.

"Hmph, fine..." I said. "Ms. Kean, my Heart hurts..."

"Whaaaaa, HURRY TO THE NURSES OFFICE.." she said in panic. I stood up, opend the door and run through it heading to the roof of the building.

* * *

**(NORMAL POV )**

*In Classroom*

"Teacher, my stomach isnt feeling well..." Takashi said.

"YOU TOO, TO THE NURSES OFFICE ..." Ms. Kean said.

He...He headed to the roof of the building...!

* * *

**(BACK TO MOMOKO )  
**

I wanted to transform but suddenly the door behind me that leads to the roof opend. Out stepped...Takashi!

"Well, want to transform, bad luck for you..." He said smiling evily.

"B-B-B-But you..." I stepping back with every step he came nearer.

"I´m a RowdyRuff Boy...silly..." He came narer. "...And I want to have some fun...so...you´ll..."

My eyes opend wide after what he said (After "you´ll..." , so you cant know what hee said) I got 1 step more back and...fell...there was no gate !

Someone grabbed my arm, I looked over me just to see Takashi holding me from falling.

"...Deal, right ?"...he said and I noded, he got me up and returned to class. I stood there freezed to the ground realizing what I just did.

"Momko, MOMOKO..." The Professor yelled. I got out my ball and responsed by opening it. "Everything settled,, so return to class."

"O-okay Professor..." I hanged up the call and returned to class.

Eh...EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. I just agreed with my enymy to...to...! I sat down and looked behind me. Takashis head was laying on the table covered by a book so no one realizes hes sleeping. But more important, I just turned my Life into a HELL !

* * *

Puppenalice : Another Chapter done. XD I know its short, but I hope you enjoyed it, some reviews and favs would make me really happy, I´m sorry for every fail or missing letter and next time we will probably...-

PPGZ : PROPABLY WHAT !?

Puppenalice : ...See what happend in Kaorus and/or Miyakos version of the day, when they all were alone,...

BC and Bubbles : Something happend...!

Puppenalice : Yeah, what do you think when the RowdyRuff Boys are going to do something...

PPGZ : !

RRBZ : HAHAHAHA... *Evil laughing *

Puppenalice : Yeah anyway, till next time, reviews and favs please...^^ Oh, and I wanted to ask you guys if I should do a PPGZ X RRBZ Vampire story, I planed to do this, and if yes, what couple do you want as cover , I found three from BiPinkBunny , Thats :

BOOMER AND BUBBLES ,

BRICK AND BLOSSOM or

BUTCH AND BUTTERCUP

please choose ^^


	5. The Day they split up

Puppenalice : Yo Guys, yes I can see the views and I know most of you haven´t even read CHAPTER 4 yet but tomorow I have school and can write CHAPTER 5/6 just after school. And in my country school is beggining waaaaay earliyer than in england.

PPGZ : When ?

Puppenalice : Wont tell ya...anyway, I want to thank Blossom crystal ( u/6364503/Blossom-crystal ) and wishyouweremedontya ( u/5246244/wishyouweremedontya ) for writing for me reviews, my ONLY 2 reviws right now.

Buttercup : Hey, I thought you had none, well, at least I thought it would take more time...

Blossom and Bubbles : BUTTERCUP, YOU WILL MAKE HER CRY IF YOU CONTINUE...

Puppenalice : I´m okay *smiling* , I`m just going to ignore her and if she continues...I WILL...*still smiling but eyes covered by a little shadow*

Buttercup : OK, ok, just get started already...

Puppenalice : Oh so you want to know what happens between you and Butch/Yuuma and between Miyako and Boomer/Jiro...*Smiling, a little bit evily*

Buttercup : W-What ?

Puppenalice : I told the reader already in the end of the last Chapter that I´m going to write the Version of Kaoru and/or Miyako of that Day you split up, what happend before you were in class...

Buttercup : No one told me about that...

Puppenalice : What did ya expect-

Buttercup : BlaBlaBlaBLAAAAA...BLA blabla...*Endless long text from Buttercup getting and killing me * (HEY, STOP CUTING MY TEXT )

Bubbles : *freezed and shocked that something happens between her and Jiro, DRAMA QUEEN*

Blossom : *poking around in Bubbles freezed face* Yeah anyway, Puppenalice doesen´t own us, she wants you guys to enjoy the story, to leave reviews, favs or followers like Blossom crystal did and also she wants you guys to know that shes sorry for every fail or missing letter , especially "e" because her "e" botton isn´t very good.^^, And now, I want some cookies...

Puppenalice : There you go *Gives her Choco-Cookies*

Blossom : *Eats Cookies *

Bubbles : No fair, Blossoms story wasen´t that bad, she just were on the roof of the school building and she gets Cookies, I could´t even step back like her, let her suffer too...

Buttercup : *still talking anoyingly * (STOP CUTING MY TEXT )

Puppenalice : Soon, very soon...

Blossom : !

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 : The Day they split up...**

**(MIYAKO POV / MIYAKOS VERSION of the day, were starting from where they arrive at school)  
**

As I, Momoko and Kaoru arrived at school, I wanted to split up because I´m worried that they will get dragged with me in this game of Hell. Boomer said I have to meet him today, but he didn´t tell me where. Anyway, as I said that I wanted to split up the reaction on Momokos face became surprised and Kaoru let out a releaved sigh. Why ? Anyway, Kaoru said she wanted to split up, too. I was so happy that I´m not the only one who said that, it would be strange if I were the only one. Momoko nodeded and headed to class. I´m so sorry Momoko.

After we split up, I got to the cafeteria, I hid myself behind a wall.

"Yo, I´m here..." A voice behind me said. I turned around and who did I see...Jiro. I hope were not going to repeat what happend because this place was full of People. "Don´t think you can hide from me, I´ll find you anywhere you go, I´m your Counterpart after all..."

"Jiro, lets not repeat what happend yesterday, at least not here..." I whispred, he turned around just to see 3 students watching us. He took a step back, grabbed my arm and dragged me somewhere...into a small room.

"So, I thinked about it and ...starting from tomorow I will give you things and missions to do and you wont go on any "save new Townsville" missions today, got it ?" He asked

"Y-Yeah." I shaked a little thinking of what he said what happens if I dont. He realized I was shaking and smiled.

"Oh, so you´re scared. Thats good, you should be, but dont worry, I wont do anything to you as long as you follow my orders andd play the game right. After all you´re..." He layed his finger on my lips and "drived" his finger across them. "...my precious little Toy.

After I got out of the small room I headed to the class.

* * *

**(KAORU POV / KAORUS VERSION of the day****, were starting from where they arrive at school)**

Man, I feel someone watching me, again, Butch ? Lets make this fast, he said he´s going to watch me so I don´t tell anyone his secret. I don´t want to get Momoko or Miyako involed in this so we have to split up but it would sound pathethic if I said that I want to go...what should I do...?

"Lets split up, I have to take care of some things." Miyako said. Oh man, I love this girl. Momoko looked surprised and I let out a releaved sigh. I hope they didn´t see neither hear.

"Yeah, I too." I said, Miyako looked happy, Momoko noded and headed to class. I´m so sorry Momoko.

After we split up I got to the School-Yard hiding myself from Crazy-Butch.

"Hey, hiding is my job, you know..." Behind me stand Butch.

"B-..." I said looking at him surprised.

"BUTCH, HOW DID YOU-" I asked but couldn´t continue.

"None of your Businuess.." He said sticking out his tongue at me. I grabbed the nearest ball and threw it at his head as hard as I could. It hit him. NOT HARD. I grabbed a second ball and threw it at him. He catched it without even looking, with one HAND.

He was way stronger than I was. He came nearer and nearer. "S-Stay away...!" I said scared. He didnt stop. He just came nearer and I took a few steps back, but ran into a something, I turned around, behind me was a wall. Man, whats my problem with those walls.

As I turned back around I looked into Butches dark eyes. They were deeper and eviler than anyones I´ve seen yet.

"You´re mine...from the beginning already." he whispered.

"W-What...?" I asked confused and...scared, he was bigger and stronger than me, why was he bigger and stronger than me. He was a kid back then , just 3 Months ago he were a kid. He should be 2 years younger than me, right!

"You´re my counterpart." He said, then he ralized five students were watching. " Well then, we continue this another time..." he whispered.

After that he left and I got into my classroom just in time.

**(2 Period / 2 Hour at school / 2 lesson after all between Momoko and Takashi happend )**

"Guys, I´m sorry its this late, but I just realized it, too. We have 6 another new students coming tomorow," Ms. Kean said and everyone again became excited. " I know just yesterday the 3 boys came but tomorow 3 new boys and girls will come. Be nice."

WHAT, 3 new Idiots in our age. That cant be good.

* * *

Puppenalice : YAY, It´s done, can you guess who just said will show up. Putting that aside, I cant belive Blossom ate Cookies the whole story long.

Blossom : I lobe Kokkies. Yov shoulb be more surbised that BC talked th whole story long. *saying while having a Cookie in her mouth*

Puppenalice : You´re right. Anyway, please leave some reviews, wait for the next story, I´m sorry for every fail or missing letter and CHECK OUT Blossom crystal´s storys please, shes writing about the PPGZ and the RRBZ too, and she is good at it. Hope you enjoyed this story and till next ime. I´m cuting BC´s and Bubbles Text. *laughing a little bit evily * Oh and read the and ote of CH. 4 and choose please.


	6. A RowdyRight Problem

Puppenalice : Yo ! Next Chapter ! XD

Buttercup : Thats everything you have to say...?

Puppenalice : Yeah, pretty much. Listen up BC, I need to get this done so please, I´m in a hurry.

Buttercup : OK, Just repeat yourself so we can get started, I want to get it done too so..-

Puppenalice : OKI doky. Thx for reading again. I hope you guys will enjoy this Chapter, I´m sorry for every fail or missing letter, You guys still didn´t choose, please leave some reviews or/and favs and see in the end of this Chapter. XD

Buttercup : Called it ! But dont CUT MY TEXT ANYMORE.

Puppenalice : *ignores her and starts with the story*

Buttercup : Wha-

* * *

** CHAPTER 6 : A RowdyRight Problem...  
**

**( Boomers POV / BOOMERS VERSION of the next day before Class starts...)  
**

I was sitting on the roof of the school Building making Bubbles. I looked happily at the Bubbles remembering someone. Yeah, now you want to know who, oh, who am I kidding I´m talking to_ myself_ in my _MIND._ I´m crazy...I again looked at the Bubbles remembering...I was staring. Yes, thats right, I´m doing this because when I look at those Bubbles, I can remember my precious Counterpart. I can remember Bubbles.

Thats why I´m so good at it, I´m making them all the time. Even the little girl at the mall was amazed, she wanted to make those,too, so I gave her 1 of my Bottles. Right, I´m doing this to remembr Bubbles, I wonder what kind of face she made seeing me making such good Bubbles at the mall. Well, I guess she first knew it was me when I told her. Maybe Bubbles doesen´t realize but I...I shouldn´t think about it.

I made another Bubbles I could stare at, but the one I made flew down because of a little breeze, I looked where she were flying to. When she stopped, I realized that something was happening behind her on the ground. I tried to see whats going on but the only thing I saw was a bunch of screaming Girls standing around something. What was going on there ? Are they standing around the new students That should arrive today ?

"Right, Ms. Keane said It´ll be 3 girls and 3 boys..." I said to myself, after that I looked at a watch behind the Window under me. "I-I should hurry to class..." I said, then I stood up, took my things and headed to the Exit-Door. I opend it but before go through I made a last look back at the last Bubbles that floated in the air. I got through the door and headed down the stairs behind it to the Classroom.

* * *

**(Kaoru POV / KAORUS VERSION of th next day before Class starts but after Boomer already left...)  
**

I saket to the gate of the School stoping there, I had a little bit of time left before Class starts.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH..." Came to my ear. I looked to where it came from just to see a bunch of screaming girls standing around something... I bet thats the new Students, I somehow feel bad for them, it must be annoying having around a bunch of Boy-Crazy girls.

I wanted to enter the school Building as I saw Ms. Kean and some other Theachers coming out of the school Building. I looked confused at them.

"Oh, lets take her, shes at least not that Boy-Crazy ..." Mr. MCgonnagal said while grabbing my Hand and pulling me after him. The other Teachers noded and continued walking with me. What was going on...?

They headed to the bunch of girls. I caught up Miyakos and Momokos confused look as they arrived at the school gate.

"Them, too." Ms. Kean said not even turning around. Mr. MCgonnagal grabbed them too and we all were pulled after them.

"Whats going on ?" Miyako asked looking at me.

"I dont know, they just pulled me after them seeing me entering the school Building..." I answeread. Just in that Moment the Teachers stopped in front of the screaming Girls. Also...

*RIIIIIING school bell*

"Oh no, the class have begann..." Momoko said in panic, but the Teachers didnt even head to their Classes. The Girls sadly headed to classes and I could see the Newcomers,...THEY LOOKED JUST LIKE THE ROWDYRIGHT BOYS.

"Girls, I can see the Teachers already brought you here, thats good..." The Principal said coming to us. "..I want to interduce you to the RowdyRight Boys..."

"RowdyRight ? " We said confused at the same time.

"Yeah, like the RowdyRuffs..." We gasped, so he did realize them after all ! "...I´m sorry but I had to let them study here. Anyway, the RowdyRights are not evil, they´re fighting crime like you, just in another Dimension.." I have to mention that because he is the brother of the Mayor he knows our Secret.

"But what are they doing here if they´re from an other Dimension ?" I asked.

"Somehow they got here with the Powerpunks and now they cant go back. So I want you guys to show them around the school, after school take them to the lab and ask the Professor about a Dimension-travel-Mashin or something like that...that can take while." He explained.

"1. Powerpunks ?

2\. Why cant some other g- " We tried to finish but couldn´t.

"1. Your Evil-Selfes from the other world.

2\. The other girls don´t know their secret and are Boys-Crazy and Momoko isn´t so crazy anymore." he sad

"How-"

"Because I know you.." he again didnt let us finish.

"Where are those PowePunks anyway, there should be 3 girls coming too, so that are they, but where are they." I asked, the principal haven´t got an answear.

"They´re probably somewhere destroying something or making peopels lives to a Hell." The red one said while smiling.

"Espacially Brute..." The green one said with a childish smile.

"Thats what we usually say about the RowdyRuffs.." Momoko said smiling at them. I and Miyako giggled.

"I think, we might get along pretty well.." The Blue one said closing his book and putting on a smile.

"So are you going to show them around school, you even can skip class..." The principal said.

"Of course." We told him.

"Oh, and you have to help us find some Codenames..." The green one realized.

"Sure, whts your Names ?" I asked.

"I´m Blake.." The red one said.

"I´m Breaker..." The green one said.

"And I´m Bash.." The blue one said.

"Hmmm, then how about Tamaki, Yukai and Jim." Miyako told them.

"Thats perfect!" They said and we showed them around school.

* * *

**(Butch POV / BUTCHES VERSION before school ends )  
**

Ok, its 3 minutes until school ends and the PPGZ´s still didn´t come, we dont know why but we´re kinda worried.

Ok, door opend...Butercup, thank god shes...and some guy.

Theres 3 guys looking like us standing next to the PPGZ´s.

"Oh, there you are, I want to interduce to you your new Classmates Tamaki, Yukai and Jim, be nice to them.

The boys and the PPGZ smiled at each other and giggled as everyone became excited. THAT YUKAI OR WHATVER SMILED AT KAORU.

Oh, I´m...

* * *

**(Brick POV / BRICKS VERSION before school ends )  
**

Ok, its 3 minutes until school ends and the PPGZ´s still didn´t come, we dont know why but we´re kinda worried.

Ok, door opend...Blossom, thank god shes...and some guy.

Theres 3 guys looking like us standing next to the PPGZ´s.

"Oh, there you are, I want to interduce to you your new Classmates Tamaki, Yukai and Jim, be nice to them.

The boys and the PPGZ smiled at each other and giggled as everyone became excited. THAT TAMAKI OR WHATVER SMILED AT MOMOKO.

Oh, I´m...

* * *

**(Boomer POV / BOOMERS VERSION before school ends )  
**

Ok, its 3 minutes until school ends and the PPGZ´s still didn´t come, we dont know why but we´re kinda worried.

Ok, door opend...Bubbles, thank god shes...and some guy.

Theres 3 guys looking like us standing next to the PPGZ´s.

"Oh, there you are, I want to interduce to you your new Classmates Tamaki, Yukai and Jim, be nice to them.

The boys and the PPGZ smiled at each other and giggled as everyone became excited. THAT JIM I OR WHATVER SMILED AT MIYAKO.

Oh, I´m...

* * *

**(ALL 3 ROWDYRUFFS TOGETHER...)**

**...TOTALLY going to make his live a living HELL.**

* * *

**(NORMAL POV somewhre else meanwhile )**

"Do we really have to skip school ?"

"Listen to you, you´re sounding like Bash, little whore.."

"I`M NOT A WHORE !"

"Whatever, lets look through the window of the school the RowdyRights are..." *looking through*

"OH MY GOSH, WHOS SITTING THERE *Looks at the RowdyRuff Boys*, I ALREADY CAN TELL THEY`RE EVIL, WE`RE HAVE TO MAKE THEM OUR BOYFRIENDS!" All said

"Wow, that was fast..."

* * *

Puppenalice : Jealouuuusly. Well, another Chapter done, hope you enjoyed it and...guys, calm down.

RRBZ : *looking evily and sharping weapons like knifes while wearing black things*

RowdyRight Boys :* Still smiling at the PPGZ´s*

Puppenalice : Okaaaaaay, the Heck knows whats going on...anyway, please leave some reviews, I´m sorry for every fail or missing letter and till next time. Now, I have to stop the RowdyRuffs from killing the Rights...

? : * Hides behind walls, looking at the Ruffs and blushing *

PPGZ : *Playing childish games*


	7. At the lab

Puppenalice : Yaaay, another Chapter and...*holding back the RRBZ´s somehow* GUYS, I need the Rights for the story so stop IT.

? : *still watching and blushing at the Ruffs* go for it!

Puppenalice : Where did that came from, oh yeah, I wanted to tell you that I´m going to call them the short version sometimes :

PowerPuff Girls = Puffs, RowdyRuff Boys = Ruffs, Powerpunk Girls = Punks and the RowdyRight Boys = Rights.

I should probrably think of ashort name for me but ( Because my name is too long ) "Puppe" is german for Puppet/Doll and Alice, well is Alice in the Wonderland.

RRBZ : NO, indeed, what was that, have we got STALKERS !

Puppenalice : Maybe... T_T

RRBZ : PUPPENALICE!

Puppenalice : Listen up, just because you´re here now doesent mean I tell you all the spoilers...But probably you dont have Stalkers, Its just some Girls that are watching you guys through the window...I ALREADY SAID TOO MANY!

RRBZ : ! BUT WHATS THAT DIFFERENT FROM STALKING

Puppenalice : Because they discovered you by accident because they wanted to make the lives from the Rights into a mess,...by the way, I cant belive they talked and giggled with the PPGZ´s all the time..

RRBZ : *Getting out shaaaarp weapons*...!

Puppenalice : NO, I STILL NEED THEM...

RRBZ : ...?

Puppenalice : ...YES, I need them ALIVE with all their bodyparts and not just as some blood on the ground

RRBZ : *Sigh*

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 : At the Lab...  
**

**(Momokos POV / MOMOKOS VERSION of the time after school.  
**

I walked to Class from as school ended with the Feeling that something really bad would happen...I mean, the ROWDYRUFF BOYS stared at the Rights right now with such a Deathglare. I´m a little bit worried about the Rights, the Ruffs got really strong after all. Thats not Good.

I walked down out the school building and waited for the Rights to come because we needed to bring them to Professor so we could help them get back to their World...even if I think they dont really want to. I saw Blake, well, Tamaki leaving the school building with a whole bunch of girls around him.

"Kyaaaaaaaa, so you and your brother were on a similar school before." Were the girls words while they blushed, I got used to it, around Brick that happens the WHOLE TIME and because he sits behind me, I hear everything even if I dont want to, belive me, I know Brick now better than his Brothers or hiself does.

I saw him walking in the direction of the School gate, where I was, while his eyes were closed and he smiled. I giggled. He heard my voice and after he opend his eyes, he noticed me and called my name while waving at me.

"MOMOKOOOO" He called.

"D-Dont be so loud..." I told him, he seemed puzzled.

"Why...before it wasnt a Problem..." He asked.

"I have a bad feeling about the Rowdyru- Ah, just so, lets dont wait for the others and head to the lab..." I said. He knew that because we planned to go there like this before. Miyako has to lead Bash, em, Jim and Kaoru has to take care of Breaker whos also named Yukai now. "By the way, what do you mean by similar schools...?" I asked.

"Dont forget we´re just from a different dimension, not from a different town. The names and everything there is kinda similar.." He said with a smile and we begann to walk to the lab.

*At the lab...*

"YEEES, WE ARRIVED..!" I yelled out hapily. Tamaki smirked at me. He was a pretty nice guy...sometimes. I know that because I had to show him around the school like a hour ago.. But still, hes the total opposite of Brick...NO, BAD BLOSSOM, DONT...DONT COMPARE BRICK TO BLAKE! BRICKS GOING TO KILL YOU OTHERWISE SO SNAP OUT OF IT!

I slapped my face a few times, he stared at me...then we got into the lab. He was surprised by the size and everything and his eyes opend wide. I grabbed his hand a pulled him. "C´mon, dont just stay there like that, the Professor wont wait the whole day..." I said and I could see him blush a little. "PROFEEESSOOOOOR" I yelled.

The only one who heared me was...Ken. He looked at me with a "Stop screaming like a psycho" glare. Then he noticed Tamaki and his eyes opend wide.

"Surprised...?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Pretty much...whos that...?" Ken asked.

*After a long Explanation...*

"Oh, I got it, but theres a problem...The Professor and the Major are gone for some Months..-" He said but was interrupted by us.

"WHAAAAAT...!?" We screamed.

"Yeah, hes...on a...Science thing.." Ken tried to smile. "A Yes for science..." He said with a fake smile but I looked at him with a "NO,no yes for Science" glare. "Geeez, you can contact him with the Monitor over there...sometimes and not yet..." Ken told us.

"What should we do now..!?" I asked.

"You guys have to stay here for a while, I guess." Ken told us. " You can stay at the lab sometimes..." I looked at him with a asking glare. "Yes, heres going to be Science things, too.." He sighed.

"And where should they stay then...they dont have families neither houses here Ken ?" I asked.

"You and the others have got enough space at your homes." He said.

"B-But my mom and Kuriko-nee doesent know aboutmy Powers...Ok, I´ll guess it has to be so." I said when Ken looked at me madly.

* * *

**( Tamaki POV/ TAMAKIS VERSION )**

So, that Ken and Momoko told me I´m going tostay at Momokos Place and he will tell the others, too, and I can meet my Brothers tomorrow...YAY.

Dont understand me wrong but, I´m not sad or anything, Momokos cute, but I dont really show my happyness. Shes kind, beautyful...I dont know how this Brick guy can be so harsh to her...anyway, we headed to Momokos House after finishing the Conversation...but I feel watched. Somethings wrong here...

* * *

**( Bricks POV / BRICKS VERSION )  
**

Me and my brothers sat behind the bushes of the lab watching them through the window...and its official...I HATE THIS GUY!

I can see he was happy in the inside about staying at her Place...NOT FAIR, I´m GOING TO KILL HIM! I have to watch them before he does somthing to my Blossom...I left by myself because the other two didnt want to go until they saw and heard their counterparts and those Bastards with them.

So I left to watch after that other Dimension guy and Blossom.

* * *

**( ? POV / somewhere other meanwhile...(and I dont mean ? from the authors notes...))  
**

**"Why...WHY ARE THEY WATCHING SOME GIRLS"**

**"Well, we do watch them, so..."**

**"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE WHORE!"**

**"I already told you I´m NOT A WHORE "**

**"I dONT CARE" smirks appears on her face "Then lets just take their heart like we always do..."**

**"OH, I like that Idea, sis"**

**"I give up, I like them, too..."**

* * *

Puppenalice : YAY! Another really short Chapter done, I´m so sorry for taking so long but there was school and this new Vampire story I´m writing and-

? : ...Get. Over. Here. NOW PUPPENALICE.

Puppenalice : I- I thought you were still looked up in the closet...

? : *Is holding a needle with whaz he probably broke the closets lock*

Puppenalice : OH, I get it. I cant even leave you alone with a NEEDLE WITHOUT YOU BRAKING OUT AND TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD AND RUIN MY STORY...

? : Why are you writing anyway.

PPGZ´s and RRBZ´s : Your forgetting us...and please interdues us already.

? : Hello, I´m Puppenalices cou-

Puppenalice : *covers his mouth* NOOOO, DONT LISTEN TO HIM...I KNOW IT WAS A FAIL TO...! I cant say anymore and- *Realizes te Rights standing next to the Puffs and is looking at the Ruffs to see them having dark glowing eyes and holding knifes* NOOOOO *Holds them back* I NEED THEM ALIVE.

RRBZ´s : Bullshit, you can always find someone other.

Puppenalice : NO. There are no other good PPGZ Characters for that.

? : Ok, leave this to me. I wont interduce myself yet. Please leave Puppenalice some reviews, shes sorry for every fail or missing letter for the long time and the shortnes. Also, be nice to her...*whisperes something like "but not too nice" *

Puppenalice : *didnt hear thew whisper* Wow, I didnt know he can be nice...?


	8. Kaorus Home

Puppenalice : YAAAY ! The second Chapter appears and thanks for the Favs and Follows guys. Anyway, I will try to continue this story in a good way, I´m also..-

? : I´m still in the closeeeeeet

Puppenalice : Shuuut uuuuuup, no one wants to know...!

? : Why are you letting me speak...

Puppenalice : Because you´re always talking before the "camera" and I dont want to repeat myself again and again knowing that you wont stop in anyway.

? : Wow, you´re starting to learn...

Puppenalice : Yeah, knowing you...

RRBZ And PPGZ : GET STARTED AND INTERDUCE US.

Puppenalice : NEVEEEER ! I wont lose my Mind because I HAVE TO INTERDUCE THIS GUY!

PPGZ : Lose What! Sience when have you ever said that...-

Puppenalice : *started the story and cutet off BC´s text, that wont end well...*

* * *

**CHAPTER 8 : Kaorus home...  
**

**(Kaoru POV / KAORUS VERSION )**

So we´re, me and Breaker, erm...Yukai, on the way to my House because little Ken said that...THAT...NO, DONT BUTTERCUP, YOU WONT RETURN TO KILL KEN, EVEN IF YOUR BROTHERS ARE GOING TO FREAK OUT BECAUSE OF THAT...

It seems like Yukai somehow knew what I was thinking, I probably had a mad face, he said "Calm down, I´ll be nice and wont be annoying, sorry that I have to stay at you´re house..." He tried to smile. Tried.

"Its not you, it just was very sudden and my brothers, I dont know how they react..." I said, he was happy about hearing he wasnt the Problem.

"Butercup, Buttercup...?" He cheered jumping up and down.

"Call me Kaoru and what are you so happy about...?" I asked.

"Can you teach me how to skate, pleaseee...?" He asked smiling bright. It was obvious he couldnt skate, he is more the cheerful and nice type. Thats good.

"Okay, leave that to me..." As I said that, he really was happy. "But for now, lets hurry up to my home, its getting dark..." I said looking at the dark sky.

***AT Kaorus Home***

"Good day,, I´m sorry for troubeling you " Yukai said bowing down to my Mother.

"Good day, who are you if I may ask...?" My Mother asked as Cheerfully as always.

"Thats a good friend of me, he has to stay at our House for a while, his parents died not long ago, and no one wants to have him from their family, but no worries, he wont make any trouble and I will take care of him..." I explained a lie.

"Okay, then welcome " My Mother said.

"Thanks." He said.

"You can have the room next to Kaoru..." My Mother continued.

"BUT HES A BOY!" I yelled.

"Come on, you have boys around you the whole day." Mom said. I blushed and Yukai giggled, then I Blushed even more !

After that was behind us, I took Yukai and ran upstairs with hope Dai doesent sees us. He wasnt home yet, what a relief. I dragged Yukai into my room and closed the door, after that he happily ran around and jumped on my bed that was vry soft.

"So thats your room ?" He asked. I noded. He giggled again.

"Lets be here for some time until my brother comes home and I explain everything to him." I said. He noded, threw a controler at me and we played a game.

* * *

**(Butch POV / BUTCHES VERSION )**

I stood before Kaorus house watching her through her Window, she didnt notice me. Luckly. So I watched her sitting on HER BED with some GUY in HER ROOM! This guy is going to pay...Wait, what, sience when do I care about that...its just some guy...in her room...on her bed...I GIVE UP, I WANT TO KILL THIS GUY! HE MAKED HER BLUSH! HER! THATS KAORU MATSUBARA A.K.A. BUTTERCUP! DOES HE EVN REALIZE WHAT HES DOING?!

Somehow...I feel mad...Why am I mad at this guy...because he maked her blush? Whats bad about it, why do I suddenly want to kill him ?

I asked myself many questions in my mind. Sweet, now I´m talking to myself...I´m going crazy. As I thinked about that, I realized someone was coming. I disappeared (teleported) to home and appeared in my room. I couldnt stop thinking about that guy and Kaoru.

* * *

**(Dai POV / DAIS VERSION )  
**

I just came back home, I was standing before the door searching for my keys in my bag, I could swear I saw something before I got here. Who cares.

I entered the my home. "I´m baaack..." I said.

"Oh, hello my dear, welcome back..." My Mom said from the Kitchen.

"Wheres Kaoru...?" I asked.

"Shes in her room with a guy, hes going to stay here for a while so be nice to him...-" As my mom said that I smiled shocked and fakely, dropped my back and ran upstairs. I know, I may be too overprotective, but thats MY LTTLE SISTER!

When I entered the room, I saw a guy at Kaorus age sitting next to her and...they looked a little bit like the same person.

"Good day..." The boy said happily and smiling. Acting all sweet and inoccent, wont work on me. I hate this guy already.

* * *

**(Normal POV )  
**

"WHY IS HE WATCHING HER! YOU KNOW WHAT, WE´re GOING TO SCHOOL AND WE´re GOING TO FIX THAT PROBLEM"

"Laaame~"

"*looks into pocket mirror* Brserk, am I looking like a whore ?"

* * *

Puppet : I know the Chapter is short but take what you get, I will write a longer one next time, but I´m in a hurry. also *getting chased by Buttercup*

Buttercup : Thats what you get for cutting off my TEXT!

? : Need A little help...?

Puppet : *nods*

Buttercup : *Catched her* IF YOU DONT WANT TO DIE, TELL US WHO THIS IS! *points at ?*

Puppet : *shivers* fine *sighs* T-Thats my Counterpart, his name is Prainer on time, his nickname is Micel and his name is Michael...

PPGZ and RRBZ : Ohhhhhhh

Hailey : Puppet...I think we got lost...

Hunter : I told you, make A CARD OF THIS PLACE!

Puppet : Just stay here...

PPGZ : And whos this o_0!

Puppet : DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO CURIOUS!?

Hailey : Please leave a review...


End file.
